


Movie Night

by dweebia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluffy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweebia/pseuds/dweebia
Summary: Karkat and Dave try to watch a movie but like everything else in their lives, it never goes to plan.





	Movie Night

Karkat didn’t even know how he got on top of Dave. He remembers trying to watch some human romance film but Dave was getting bored and trying to rap some of the lines from the film. It only took a light push from Karkat for them to turn it into a full wrestling match. Somehow Karkat got the upper hand because Dave refused to take off that stupid yet very comfy cap of his. Karkat smirked slightly looking down at Dave.

“How do you like that now, Strider?” Karkat said cockily giving a little chuckle.  
He finally looks down at Dave who wasn’t looking too pleased. Somehow Karkat knocked his sunglasses off. Dave’s eyes were red. Karkat’s eyes soften at Dave. 

Dave couldn’t tell what expression Karkat was giving him. He never saw it before. Dave felt his stomach feel weird like it was doing flips. All that could be heard was their light breathing and the movie playing in the background. It started playing some light music.  
The scene was set so perfectly for them. Karkat was always a sucker for romance. He started lowering himself down on Dave. Before Karkat closed his eyes, He saw Dave looking confused. Their lips touched. Karkat didn’t know how soft Dave’s lips would be. They had a slight taste of popcorn on them. He started to move his lips against Dave’s, he could feel the small breaths Dave was giving. Karkat felt Dave’s arms wrap around his neck as Dave started to move his lips as well.  
Dave was so warm, Karkat didn’t know what was happening to him. He was breathing heavier against Dave’s lip but never pulled them away from him. He didn’t want to leave Dave. He roughly pushes himself more into him. Dave seems to flinch a little. Karkat pulls back from Dave. He looks a little guilty but that soon stopped when he saw the look on Dave’s face. 

“Oh, err sorry” Karkat whisper quietly.

“no um its fine” Dave whisper to him.  
Karkat didn’t move, he just kept on staring at him. Dave was making such a weird expression to him. His eyes had some sort of spark to them, His lips were open a little but his tongue suddenly came out to lick his bottom lip before biting it gently. Karkat couldn’t help himself but start to lower his face closer to Dave yet again but quickly jumping away when they heard the transporter go off. 

“Karkat, Dave,” Rose said to them.  
They turn to look at her. They were so far away from each other. Dave’s lips were slightly red while their cheeks were such a bright red. Rose smirked a little but picked to not say anything.

“Have you seen Kanaya around?” She questions them.

“Nah, maybe she is in the library looking for you?” Dave said leading his arm behind the coach. He was trying so hard to act normal while his heart was racing in his chest. Rose looked around then back at him. He felt like her eyes were trying to find out what was happening through his own eyes but Dave wasn’t giving up or showing her any sign.  
“I’ll be seeing you both later then” She smiled before getting into the transporter.  
Karkat and Dave stared at the film playing. Both knowing that the other had no clue what was going on. They both went to look at each other and quickly change their glances back to the film. Karkat looked to see Dave still staring the film. He's lightly starting to bite his bottom lip. Karkat moves down which catches Dave’s eyes. 

“Your glasses,” Karkat said as he picks Dave’s sunglasses up and holding them out to Dave.

“Thanks, man” Dave gave him a small smile before putting them back on. Karkat turns back to look at the film trying to make some sense of it. He couldn’t help but lightly panic. Did he just make their friendship weird? Did Dave even want to be friends with him anymore? What did he feel towards Dave?  
Karkat couldn’t stop all the questions in his head. But everything stopped once he felt a head resting on his knee.

“Chill out, Bro” He heard Dave lightly muttered. Karkat couldn’t help but smile. He carries on watching until he finally understood the plot. He had all the time to figure out everything. He didn’t have to rush anything. He could just enjoy this moment. He gently places his hand on Dave’s head.  
Karkat could just finally relax for this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Any Questions ask on my Tumblr: Dweebia.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading (ᅌ ˇ ᅌ✿)


End file.
